1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to apparatus for holding panel members in conjunction with structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of metallic frames for panel installations on buildings has become widespread over the years. The advantages of metal frames for the panels are numerous. Among them are the durability and structural strength of such frames as well as their amenability to ornamental uses. There has been a substantial and continuing problem of insulation with respect to such panel installations due to the thermal conductivity of the metal, however.
Numerous prior art devices address themselves to the insulation problem of such panel installations. One such device is that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,011 (Bloom, et al.) for insulating panels. Generally, the prior art devices utilize a combination of an insulative intermediate member joining the face and the other members of a panel installation. The individual components, however, do not allow for easy disengagement as is required for reglazing glass panels after breakage and for other panels for a variety of reasons.
Therefore, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for a panel installation having thermal insulative properties having components which are relatively readily installable and removable.